A Christmas To Remember
by FabulousXo
Summary: the gang, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and jake are all home from college at karens to celebrate the holidays read on and review :


_**Set during there first Christmas during college, Brooke and Lucas aren't together…. Yet but they go to the same college….NYU. Nathan and Haley are married and go to duke( Haley is not pregnant). Peyton is dating Jake and living in savannah, Peyton, attends savannahs school of art. They all come back to tree hill for Christmas and are all staying in Karen and Keith's new house. (Keith won the lottery and they are living in a 3 story mansion with there 3 month old baby girl, Hannah Deborah Scott. Deb is not addicted to drugs and Dan died a few months ago. Keith adopted lucas after Dan died. Lets begin the story…..**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything L except one tree hill season 1 dvd box set J_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen was sitting with baby Hannah in her arms when the door bell rang.

"keith would you get that?"karen shouted to her husband of 10 months. Keith walked along the large corridor and opened the front door.

"well, well, well if it isn't my favourite adopted son." keith greeted lucas with a hug " y, no you didn't have to ring the door bell this is your home too." joked keith.

"yeah well I thought id be polite" replied lucas

"LUCAS SCOTT!! Will you please help me with these bags or so help.." she stopped when she caught sight of keith "KEITH!!" she squealed as she ran up the stairs into keiths arms. " hi uncle keith, you missed me."

"Hi, Brooke of course ive missed you. You're my favourite adopted niece" said keith. Karen heard voices so she put Hannah in her crib and went to see who was first to arrive2 she brightend up when she saw lucas standing on the porch.

"Lucas, oh my boy I've missed you" she said as she grabbed her son into a hug.

"Hey ma, I've missed you too"

"brooke get over here and give me a hug!" karen yelled to her sons ex girlfriend brooke and karen became really close while brooke and lucas were dating and stayed as close even when they broke up.

"hi Karen. Ive missed you" said brooke " now where is my favourite baby girl" asked brooke, she loved Hannah like she was her little sister and was starting to get rather impatient having not seen her in a while.

"shes just inside, god its cold out here how about me and you go in, have some coffee and catch up while we let these guys bring in all of you suitcases?" offered Karen

"Sure id love too, oh and lucas be careful with my clothes you know how clumsy you can be." teased brooke.

"hey im not clumsy, if I remember correctly it was you who tripped over your own feet at the gas station" lucas teased back, Brooke just stuck her tounge out at him and headed inside.

A few hours later Nathan, haley, peyton and jake( _A.N jenny is not in this story)_ arrived and everyone was sitting in the lounge catching up. Brooke got up to walk in to the kitchen and peyton followed shorty after.

"so B. Davis you were quite quiet in there, is something up?" asked a concerned peyton

"um… no not really see I… you know what its nothing" replied brooke

"c'mon Brooke you're my best friend I can tell when somethings up now tell me! Is it lucas?" brooke nodded " well tell me, has he upset you because I swear…." peyton was cut off.

"no he hasn't done anything. Just recently I've been kinda having feelings for him again" replied brooke.

"aww Brooke that's great. So do you think you will get back?"

"I don't really no peyt. He probably doesn't even feel the same way about me."

" oh c'mon who are you kidding hes been in love with you for like forever!"

"I dunno, I mean he hurt me real bad last time I don't know if I want to get my heart broken again."

"just talk to him brooke, tell him how you feel. It'll be different this time ok I promise. Now c'mon before they send out a search party for us" joked peyton.

Brooke and Peyton made there way back to the living room and they all spent the night talking and catching up in each others lives…..

_that's it for chaper 1. Sorry its short the next will be longer. please read and review and let me know if I should continue. _


End file.
